pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Meowstic
is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. Biology Physiology Meowstic is a two-tailed bipedal feline Pokémon. It is likely based on the nekomata, a mystical twin-tailed cat creature of Japanese folklore. Meowstic's fur is deep blue and white in color. Meowstic's folded ears resemble cat ears, being sharp and conical; but when unfurled, Meowstic's ears are actually quite long, similar in appearance to rabbit ears. Meowstic's folded ears are similar to those of a Scottish Fold cat. Beneath its folded ears, Meowstic hides luminous eye-shaped glands from which it releases extremely powerful psychokinetic attacks. When unfolding its ears and releasing its contained psychic powers, Meowstic's eyes glow brightly and its pupils seem to disappear. Male and female Meowstic seem to be completely inverse of each other; the male Meowstic is mainly deep blue-colored with some white patches, while the female Meowstic is mainly white-colored with some deep blue patches. Meowstic's tails also differ in appearance depending on its gender: the male form has long, upright, fluffy tails, while the female form has shorter curled tails. Gender differences Male and Female Meowstic differ in many ways including looks in which the male has more blue slicked and slightly spiked fur while the female has more white fur with curls, looking much like the inverse of colors that the male is. Male and Female Meowstic actually learn much different move sets, males learn more supportive and battle effecting moves while females mostly learn all out attacking moves. Behavior Meowstic are very calm and stoic Pokémon as they seldom show their emotions towards their trainers. Also, they sometimes use their psychic to float in the air or protect themselves when they are in danger. However, they will lose control of their power if they are too angry. Unlike its pre-evolution Espurr, Meowstic can control their power more easily. Evolution Meowstic evolves from Espurr, starting at level 25. Game info Locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Male Meowstic Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= Female Meowstic Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 3D models |xyspr=Meowstic-M XY.gif |xysprf=Meowstic-F XY.gif |xysprs=Meowstic-M Shiny XY.gif |xysprfs=Meowstic-F Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Meowstic-M XY.gif |orassprf=Meowstic-F XY.gif |orassprs=Meowstic-M Shiny XY.gif |orassprfs=Meowstic-F Shiny XY.gif |VIback=Meowstic-M Back XY.gif‎ |VIbacks=Meowstic-M Back Shiny XY.gif‎ |VIbackf=‎Meowstic-F Back XY.gif |VIbackfs=Meowstic-F Back Shiny XY.gif‎}} Battle animation sprites Anime * Astrid's Meowstic * Blake's Meowstic * Heath's Meowstic * Miette's Meowstic * Blanche's Meowstic (male) * Blanche's Meowstic (female) * Olympia's Meowstic (male) * Olympia's Meowstic (female) * Olympica's Meowstic (female) * Olympica's Meowstic (male) Trivia * Meowstic and its pre-evolution, Espurr, and the only pure -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. Origin Meowstic is based on the mystical two-tailed nekomata cat of Japanese legends. Its curled and folded-up ears also indicate that it is based on the Scottish Fold breed of cat. Etymology Meowstic's name comes from the words meow, a noise a cat makes, and mystic, most likely referring to the strange and mysterious powers they expel from their ears. Gallery 678Meowstic-Male XY anime.png 678Meowstic-Female XY anime.png 678Meowstic Male Dream.png 678Meowstic Female Dream.png 678Meowstic Pokémon HOME.png 678Meowstic Female Pokémon HOME.png PKMNCenterEspurrWantedLargeMeowsticFemalePlush.JPG|Large Meowstic (Female) plush from the "Espurr Wanted!!!" Pokémon Center series of toys. PKMNCenterEspurrWantedLargeMeowsticMalePlush.JPG|Large Meowstic (Male) plush from the "Espurr Wanted!!!" Pokémon Center series of toys. EspurrWantedLogo.JPG|The Pokémon Center's "Espurr Wanted!!!" logo, featuring a male and female Meowstic es:Meowstic Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon